


Potential Fantasy

by Ardi127



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardi127/pseuds/Ardi127
Summary: A young depressed wolf named Laddon questioning the meaning of his existence, life, death, love, and more, as he found the answer in his past life,  took a part in establishing the city we all know and love; Zootopia, which was known as Zoo haven. Being healed by a kind-hearted bunny; Laika. Discovers a dark secret of someone he knew and loved, who later become the one hunting him.





	1. Present

**Author's Note:**

> Please, give me critiques about my fic so i can develop better.

   Laddon woke up. He sat on his bed, thinking about what just happend. He covered his face with his paws. He remembered that day clearly. It was his dad and now his mom.  _Just let it go Laddon. They're dead now._ Thought Laddon. He remembered that day. He just woke up, and suddenly, he got a call from the hospital. Laddon gulped, carefully answered the phone. Though it was predictable, he couldn't avoid the sorrow of losing the person that he loved. With lethargy, he took his black shirt, and rushed out of his apartement. No need to go to the hospital, sooner or later, they'll bring his mom's dead body to the cemetery, and bury her. And that's where he going.

    Laddon stretched. He quickly threw that flashback away and get off from the bed. Then, prepare for another day of work. Hopefully, today will be a better day. He left his apartement, and went to the place where he works.

    "Hey, don't sleep man. we're on the job." Laddon heard a voice. He opened his eyes and saw a rabbit with a same stupid uniform as he wore, standing in front of the cashier counter. Laddon yawned. "yeah, you're right." He replied. "But the problem is, no one's here. It's no surprise that no rabbit comes to our store when i sit in this very counter, Harry. They're afraid of me." Harry chuckled. "It's not easy to be the only wolf in the Bunnyburrow, right?"

    "Yeah, the only wolf." Laddon replied. "Simply because my parents passed away few days ago".

    "Aw, c'mon man. I know it's difficult for you, but please. It's been a half of a year, Laddon. Let it go"

    Laddon noded. "You sound like Elsa right now." Harry chuckled a bit. "oh yeah, what's your plan now?" Asked Harry. 

    "Since it's payday, i'll pay my apartemnt rent. Because, i haven't pay the rent for three months." Answered Laddon, then paused. "But i'm not wondering, why my landlady haven't evict me." Added Laddon.

    Harry frowned. "why?". Laddon answered, "She scared of me." he bitterly chuckled. "Then, i'll leave. Searching for a place that accepts, and not scared of me."

    "I wish you'll found a place like that." Said Harry.

    Laddon asked, "How bout' you, Harry? What's your plan?"

    "Well actually, me, my parents, and some of my siblings will visit my sister in Zootopia."

    "Visiting Judith?"

    "Well, yeah." Harry paused. "Judith? You're still calling her Judth?" He asked.

    "Well, it's not wrong, right?" Laddon asked back. "it's her name; Judith L. 'Judy' Hopps. Besides, she's okay with that."

    Harry nodded. "Well, you got a point over there." Said Harry. "Anyway, good luck finding a new place." Added Harry as he got out of the store, took some stuff, and shipped it into the store.

    The day ended pretty boring, same routine all over again. The difference was, he moved out from his apartement.

 

***

 

    Laddon sighed. It's evening, and he hadn't found the place that he wanted. He sat on a park bench with his stuffs.  _Maybe, this park is the only place accepts me._ He thought with a bitter chuckle in the end. He laid on the bench and began to close his eyes. Suddenly, he heard a voice. "Hey you!" Shout the voice. Laddon opened his eyes and looked for the voice's source. It was a female rabbit. Or perhaps, a bunny. Since she's a little bit smaller than Harry. She wore a shirt with a plaid motive in pink and white colors. "Are you Laddon?" She asked. 

    Laddon frowned. "Well, y-yeah" Answered Laddon nervously. He hadn't seen this bunny before, but somehow he recognize her. Maybe he met her before, but he's forgot.

    "Oh my, Laddon. I've been looking for you for a long time!" Shout the bunny as she approached Laddon with opened arms, trying to hug him. But Laddon's position was not comfortable to be hug, and it took a while before she manage to hug him. Laddon pushed the bunny. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down girl." Said Laddon. "who are you? how'd you know me?"

    "How do i know you?" She asked back. "Isn't it obvious? You're the only wolf in the bunny burrow." Laddon sighed as he rolled hi eyes. "And not just a normal wolf, you're a red wolf!" She added.

    "What's wrong being a red wolf?" Asked Laddon.

    "Well, your presence here is rare!" Answer the bunny excitedly. "Don't you know, there's only about-"

    "Two hundred left, i know." Laddon interrupted her words. There's a pause between them for a while. Laddon yawned. "Now, let me sleep. i'm drowsy already."

    "What? Why are you sleeping here?" Asked the bunny.

    "Because, there's no other place wants to accepts me." Answered Laddon. "Bunnies, rabbits, hare, or such, they're all afraid of me. Maybe except for my friend; Harry." The bunny nodded. "And now, PLEASE, let me sleep." Said Laddon exasperatedly as he closed his eyes, and turned away from her. The bunny giggled. "well actually, i have a place.". Laddon turned towards her, interested. The bunny smiled. "You can stay in my place if you want, since i have an empty room." Said the bunny. Laddon opened his mouth in disbelief, tried to say something, but he couldn't.

    "What's wrong?" Asked the bunny.

    "I-it just..." Laddon paused. "we barely know each other. But suddenly, like literally so suddenly, you offer a place for me. It's like... It's too fast."

    The bunny giggled, and Laddon just realized, how cute she is. "So you wanna place or no?" She asked. Laddon's not answering. Instead of answering, he asked back, "is it okay for you?"

    "It's okay, Laddon. you're thinking too much." Answered the bunny. "If it's not okay, i wouldn't offer you a place in the first place. Besides, you looking for a place that accepts you and not afraid of you, right? Know that i accepts you, Laddon. And i'm not scared of you."

    Laddon nodded. She got the point though. Laddon's not sure, should he accepted her offer and staying with her; a bunny that he barely know or no. But this is a great chance on staying in a place that he wanted, the place that is not afraid of him and accepts him. And most important; FREE! 

    After quite a long pause, He finally answered yes. He took his stuffs, then went the bunny's place. They had a chat while they're going to her place. After they arrived, she showed him the empty room she mentioned. Not much, but it's good enough for a young wolf to stay. Laddon placed his stuffs, and straightly lay on the bed. Also,  he found out what's her name; Laika. Laika grey. After a while, he could feel his eyes becoming heavy. He closed his eyes, and began to dreaming.


	2. The Wolves's Taiga

    Long ago, far before our young wolf looking for a place in the Bunnyburrow, another young male alpha wolf was sitting in front of the sacred totem of the ancestors as the sun shined the taiga and the wind blew through the dancing grass. He wore his war suit; a leather armor - yes, a LEATHER armor, with metal bracer and metal claw sticking into it. He sat in front of his father; the great shaman's totem.  _Father, what must i do?_ Thought The Wolf. He took a deep breath, found out his father's last request too difficult for him. "Chief." Spoke a voice. The Alpha Wolf's ear turned towards the voice. "The Sheeps are leaving."  
    The Alpha Wolf paused, took a deep breath, and stood up. He turned towards the voice and found a wolf, one of his beta wolf was standing still. He approached The Beta Wolf and grasped his Shoulder. He stared at The Beta Wolf's eyes seriously. The Beta Wolf gulped. He never saw his Chief this serious before, he could even heard his chief's heavy breath. "Rika, listen to me." He spoke. "Go to the south, find The Outback. Ask them for a ship." The Alpha Wolf paused. "Do you understand?"   
    The Beta Wolf nodded. "Good. Then, do it." Said The Alpha Wolf as he patted Rika's shoulder. Rika paused, confused. "Is this about The Great Shaman's last request?" He asked. Instead of answering, The Alpha Wolf remained silent. He just slowly nodded as he walked away. "How about The Sheeps? Am i not gonna join the hunt?" Asked Rika, half-cried. The Alpha Wolf Paused. "I have enough wolf to hunt down The Sheeps." Answered The Alpha Wolf coldly.  
  
    The Marauding Wolves slowly approached The Sheep's flock from the nearby trees, waiting the perfect moment to ambush. Rika was right, The Sheeps were leaving. Or at least, trying to. The Sheeps flock were packing their stuffs. The Wolves slowly approached a nearby sheep, yet farthest from it's flock. It's a young sheep with a big body and tender meat. It's a great target. But one was not enough. They need at least five sheeps to feed the whole pack. But they couldn't wait for another sheeps to approach either. They did not have much time. The Alpha Wolf gave a sign to the other wolves. Once the other wolves in their position, The Alpha Wolf gave another sign. They carefuly sneaked. The Alpha wolf pounced the sheep, but it managed to evade and shouted for help. This is bad. Soon, a flock of armed sheeps would came. They must shut it's mouth as soon as possible. A beta wolf attacked the sheep, and manage to pounce it. He hold the sheep with his sharp claw and quickly tear the sheep's throat with his jaw. The sheep cramped before it's life ended. The Alpha Wolf ordered a beta wolf to take the body to another place, and return soon after he did. The Alpha Wolf gave more sign to the other wolves. The wolves spread and began to attacks the sheeps one by one. The sheeps ran away, avoiding the marauding wolves. The Alpha wolf watched the chaotic field of wolves and sheeps. Then, he discovered a flock of armed sheeps. They were pointing their weapons upwards. The Alpha Wolf knew this would happens. Sooner or later, the armed sheeps would come. The Alpha Wolf went forward as he ordered the other wolves to retreat. The wolves obey and retreat with their hunt, leaving their leader in the frontline. The wolves left their leader without hesitation, without anywolf worried about him. Because they knew, he could handle it. The Alpha Wolf howled. He could feel war adrenaline running through his blood, empowered him with will of fight, winning, and survive with glory. He rushed and struck the front armed sheep, breaking it's shield. He turned and saw a sword was swinging towards him. He blocked the sword with his right armed bracer, knocking it back, and quickly stab the sheep's unarmored gut. He turned and saw another sheep was trying to stab him with it's spear. The Alpha Wolf evaded and immediately kicked the sheep. Realized it had not dead, he rushed to the sheep and kill it. He turned once more, and blocked another sword with his left armed bracer. But still, the sword managed to scratch his upper arm. Not deep, but wounded. He knocked the sword back as he tried to evaded another spear. Just like the sword, the spear scratched his stomach, deeper then the wound on his upper arm. He quickly scratched the nearest sheep's face, pounced the another sheep, and stab it's chest for a couple of time. The Alpha Wolf quickly stood up and discovered more flock armed of sheeps. He could not handle them all, he must retreat, he must return to his pack. He turned, rushed, and vanished between the trees.  
  
    "how's the hunt, chief?" Asked Rika. "Quite good." Answered The Alpha Wolf as he being stitched by The Wolf Shaman. It is weird, a shaman do a medical thing. They do spiritual thing. The Alpha Wolf was not lucky back there. The sheeps somehow managed to track him down and successfully made some arrow landed on him. Also, they managed to stab The Alpha Wolf with a thrown spear. However, The Alpha Wolf's fear of death forced him to survive with all the wounds and a spear penetrated his side stomach. He managed to return to his pack alive. "how's the outback? Do they have an available ship?" Asked The Alpha Wolf. "Well, more and less." Replied Rika. "They do have a ship for us. But they'll only trade it with an equal number of lumber."  
    The Alpha Wolf nodded as he understood Rika's explanation. The situation turned silent. None of them speak, not even the wolf's shaman. They could hear the cricket was chirping outside The Great Den in the middle of the darkness of the night, and the campfire was crackling as it shined the shaman's den. After a long pause, Rika finally broke the silence. "Chief, i'd like to ask, what's the great shaman's last request? And what it's connection with the outback's ship? A-and why am i have to do it? Why not just another low-ranked wolf?" Rika asked a lot of question. The Alpha Wolf sigh, then smiled. "i'm not gonna answer the first question, cause' tomorrow, i'm gonna reveal it to the whole pack." Answered The Alpha wolf. He coughed and continued, "In order to fulfill the great shaman's last request, we need a ship to do it. His last request is not a simple task that can be done by a single wolf. it needs the wole pack. And i entrust you to do it because you're the wolf that i trust for the most. I could give the order to any other wolf. But i didn't. Cause' i believed that you'll follow my order without doubting it, no matter what."  
    Rika frowned as he listened his chief's explanation. "Are there anywolf who doubted you?" He asked. The Alpha Wolf slowly nodded. "Unexplicitly, yes. There are." Replied The Alpha Wolf. "I could see from their eyes, their behaviors. They keep asking about my order, my decision, and hesitate to doing it." The Alpha Wolf looked down, sighed. "I always afraid that i'm not a good leader. Unlike my father."  
    Rika approached and patted his chief's left shoulder, tried to cheer him up. "I don't know, whether you're better than your father or not, but you're still a good leader to me." Said Rika. "You always think about your subject. You are selfless. You can take care of everything. You always help- not just the omega wolves, but also everywolf in their works. And that's enough to be a good leader."  
    The Alpha Wolf smiled. "Thank you, Rika." He said. "Anything for you, chief." Replied Rika. He returned to his position as the wolf shaman told his chief that he finished. The Alpha Wolf nodded as he thanked the wolf shaman. He and Rika stood up and went out of the shaman's den. "Oh, yeah." Said the Alpha Wolf, remembered something. "Rika, if one day, something happens to me, i leave this pack to you. I entrust you to lead the pack, becoming the next alpha wolf." He paused. "If i had a cub, i'll leave this pack to him. But the problem is, i haven't had a cub."   
    Rika nodded and thanked his chief for the honnor. "And most important thing," The Alpha Wolf continued, "Since i entrust you, don't you dare betray me." He paused, "I repeat, do not betray me, Rika." Repated The Alpha Wolf with a serious stare. Rika strickly nodded for once more, right before they left the shaman's den and return to their own. Rika repeated, kept his chief's words in his head, and commited to himself; never betray his chief.  
    But sometime, throne can make anyone blind.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Exodus of The Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exodus

    The Alpha Wolf woke up and found himself alone in his den. A short tunnel with an average sized room in the end, fit for him, his stuffs and family. If he had one. He stretched and walked out of his den to The Great Den. The Great Den or The Den was a den for the whole wolves in the pack. Inside, there's a large, circular room where the wolves gathered and the chief or the shaman gave a speech, lecture, or even a story to the rest of the wolves. The room called 'The Great Hall'. In the middle of The Great Hall, there's a fireplace and a wooden column in front of it, used to hold the indian-like tent covering The Great Den. In the side of the room, in the dirt made out wall, there's a lot of short tunnels, leads to each wolf's and its families den in the underground. It's true the whole wolves in the pack was a huge family. But however, each wolf had their own smaller family. The Alpha Wolf observed The Great Hall and found Rika was sitting in front of the fireplace, eating a baked potato and a cooked sheep flesh that had been hunted yesterday (or let's just say a mutton. He was eating a cooked mutton). "Chief!" Greeted Rika. "You're awake."  
    The Alpha Wolf nodded. "Where are the other wolves?"  He Asked.   
    "Most of them are outside The Den, doing their chores just like ususal." Replied Rika. Yes, The wolves had chores. The Omega wolves did most of the chores. Some of them were gathering resources. Such as gold, other metals, and sometimes lumber. Some of them were gathering foods (Beside of hunting the sheeps and other prey) such as fishing and farming. Yes, the wolf does farm now. The Outback taught them how to farm. One of the reasons why does the wolves hadn't hunt the prey of the outbacks. While The Beta wolves had to hunt for prey and defend their territory from any incoming attacks. And yes, the wolves had been attacked by the other mammals. They had been attacked by the sheeps. Because the sheeps were fed up being hunted and eaten by the wolves. If they wanted to live in peace, they had to get rid of the wolves. That's what they thought. The wolves also had been attacked by the bear tribe. Because the bears wanted to be the primal predator, the one and only predator in the taiga, despite being omnivore. Both of the war successfully won by the wolves. But still, they had to be cautious for another attack.  
    The wolves's territory was located in the western high ground part of the taiga. In the eastern part of the taiga, on the lower ground, there's a sheeps's territory. Far in the northeast of the valley, there's a bear tribe's territory.   
    The Alpha Wolf walked out of The Great Den. Just like Rika said, most of the wolves were outside. The young were training their wolf skills, The Omega wolves were doing their chores, some of The Beta wolves were guarding the territory limit, while the rest of The Beta wolves were just slacking off. The Alpha Wolf observed his subject for a while. "Summon all the wolves." Said The Alpha Wolf as he return to The Great Den.  
    "Understood" Replied Rika as he trotted out of The Great Den.  
  
    After a while, the whole wolves were summoned. Most of them were wandering, why they were summoned, and began to chatter one another. "All of the wolves has gathered." Whispered Rika to his chief, and his chief nodded. The Alpha Wolf cleared his throat and stood up. The chattering wolves stopped their chatter and began to paying attention to their chief.   
    "Fellow wolves" The Alpha wolf began his speech with a loud voice. "Knew that the ancestors are watching us and smiling at us, as we gather again in this place. A place they love, a place we used to gather with them when we're younger, when they still with us. A place we knew as 'The Great Hall of The Den'. " The Alpha Wolf paused, searched for the right words. "As you know, my father; the great shaman , has joined with the ancestors up above. May his spirit guide us till' the end of our live." He paused once more. This time was a little bit longer than before. "However, before he joined the ancestors, he left a quest just like our precedent. He left it for me, for all of us. He left his quest to be done not just by me, but by all of us, by every single wolf in this pack." He stopped, afraid to finish his words. He's afraid to tell the whole pack what's this all about. He's afraid because he knew, some, or even most, of the wolves didn't like or even hated him and his reign. His reign is the first reign which led by a fighter, not a shaman. In their eyes, he's not as smart as the shaman, and couldn't led the pack as good as their ancestors. He gulped, and took a deep breath before he finally resume his speech. "He asked us to do an exodus, and i have to lead the whole pack."  
    The wolves gasped in disbelief and began to murmur, chattering to one and another about this... abomination; an abominable quest. The wolves stopped chatter when they heard a loud shout between the crowd.  "That's the reason you summoned us here?! To listen to your nonsense?!" Shout the voice. It was Za'nith. The wolves's shaman. He stood in the middle of the sitting crowd. The situation turned silent; none of the wolf spoke. He slowly approached the chief as he spoke for more. "I don't care you're the son of the great shaman. Nor do i care he trust you." Once he's in front of the crowd, he turned towards them. "Come to think of it, o fellow wolves! This land is our land. The ancestors had chosen this land for us; their descendants. They have chosen this perfect, blessed land only for us. And now, this wolf over here," Za'nith pointed his chief. "Has bragged he's been asked by the great shaman; the shaman we believed the greatest and never been seen a shamanistic power as great his, to leave this blessed land. None of our ancestors had given an abomination like this! The worst quest had been given by was only happened in Luxio the second and Lucario's reign when Lucario decided to make a peace with the sheeps and he asked his son; Luxio the second to keep this peace going. He asked us to stop eating flesh, becoming grass-eater just like those low sheeps. Thankfully, Luxio didn't asked to keep this peace, so we can return to our old self." He paused, realized he started to out of topic. "And now, he asked us to leave this blessed land? It's even worse than being grass-eater!" Za'nith glared his chief as The Alpha wolf glared back. "The ancestors has fulfill our needs by leaving this blessed land for us. And now, this wolf, "Za'nith pointed his chief once again. "He bragged the great shaman asked us to leave this land." He paused. "Do you think he would asked us to do such things?" Asked Za'nith to the rest of the wolves. Several wolves slowly shook their heads.  
    The Alpha Wolf felt exasperated and quickly approached the shaman and hardly pressed the shaman's chest with his index finger for several times as he said, "Learn your place, Za'nith! I'm the leader of this pack, and you have no right to speak like this and poison my kin." The Alpha Wolf glared his shaman and turned his head towards the crowd before he proceed. "A rebellious wolf like you doesn't deserve to set foot in this place. Now, i order you to leave this hall at once!" Said The Alpha Wolf with a loud shout in the end. The shaman glared his chief once more. "No, YOU learn your place, kid." He paused. "I was there with your father. I'm sure he wouldn't asked something like that. He loves this blessed land so much. He wouldn't asked us to leave this land." Whispered the shaman before he finally left the hall as the rest of the wolves watched him.  
    "Now, let me continue." Spoke The Alpha Wolf, proceeded his interrupted speech. Suddenly, a wolf asked why the great shaman would asked such thing, followed by few other wolves asked the same thing to their chief. "The truth is," The Alpha Wolf replied. "The great shaman had a vision before he joined the ancestors. he'd seen a cataclysm, coming to our land, riding the time, waiting it's moment to strike. Seize our beautiful, blessed land, destroying it, with no one could live inside." He took a deep breath then sighed. "Therefore, he asked us to leave." He paused. "Now, fellow wolves! I asked you; sharpen your axe, chop some trees. We'll make a ship and sail to the west." He paused once more, longer than before. "Prepare for an exodus."  
  
    It's been days. Most of the wolves were doing what their chief had asked; preparing for the exodus. Most of The Omega were chopping the trees. While the females and the rest of omega wolf were packing, gathering foods and such. But some of the wolves had been influenced by the shaman. They refused to join or even help their chief and the rest of the loyal wolves. The Alpha Wolf called these rebelling wolves as 'Heathens'. The bad thing is, most of the heathens were his own Beta wolves. Except Rika. The Alpha Wolf believed and hoped Rika would always on his side. And he is. He could a genocide towards the heathens. But no, he didn't. Violence wouldn't solve the problem. All he could do was be patience, persuade the heathens to rejoin the pack, and pray to his ancestors for help. Despite the wolves's problem, they didn't realize they had been being watched.   
    "So... the wolves are preparing something aren't they?" Said a mammal to an another mammal and it replied yes. They're standing between the trees on a higher ground, watching the wolves. Then, they descend to the wolves's territorial.   
    The Alpha Wolf were watching his subject when suddenly, Rika approached his chief in a hurry as he panted. "Chief. There's a bear in our territory." He reported. The Alpha Wolf frowned as he ordered Rika to tell him where the bear was, and Rika took him to to the bear's place. The Alpha Wolf saw a brown bear, perhaps grizzly. Bigger than any other bear he'd ever seen before, stopped by his Beta wolves. The bear exclaimed that he wanted to meet with The Alpha Wolf and he insisted. The Alpha Wolf ordered his Beta Wolves to away from the bear, and they did. Then, he asked why the bear was here.  
    "I'm Mishka Teddyursa you can call me 'Ursa'. I'm the leader of the bear tribe. And i see that you and your pack are preparing something." Answered the bear. "Mind if i asked why?"  
    "It's none of your business, Mishka." Answered The Alpha Wolf coldly as he crossed his arm on his chest. Ursa snorted. "Can i talk with you privately? Leader to leader?"  
    The Alpha Wolf chuckled. "I don't like secrets." He looked at his surrounding and watched Rika for a while. "But as long as one of my wolf with me, i don't mind."  
    Ursa stared at one of the wolf, the wolf that came with The Alpha wolf; Rika. Ursa smiled, he agreed. "Okay then, lets talk under those shedding trees, shall we?" Said Ursa as he pointed the shedding trees he meant. Then, they went to the mentioned place. "So, what's this all about, Mishka?" Asked The Alpha Wolf.   
    "Look, " Said Ursa. "Last night, i had a dream. And it's no ordinary dream. It's a prophecy." The Alpha wolf snorted. "Told by the mothernature  for us, her creation. To warn us about something. Something that is going to happen to our land." Continued Ursa. "This land is lost!" He shouted as he grasped The Alpha Wolf's shoulder and shook his body. "The Archvolcano of east shall erupts, the earth shall torn apart, the sky shall sends burning ember, and the air shall burns."   
    When Ursa was going to proceed, The Alpha Wolf told him to stop. "Enough, Mishka" Said The Alpha Wolf. He fell silence, the chuckled. "You assumed that i'll listen to a mad bear?" Asked The Alpha Wolf. Then, he chuckled for more. "Enough with this madness" Said The Alpha Wolf as he turned and walked away. Rika chased his chief before he was too far. Rika held his chief's shoulder, stopping him. "Chief, why don't you believe him?" Asked Rika as he panted.   
    "Do you believe him?" The Alpha wolf asked back.  
    "Yes!" Answered Rika with passion. He paused, then gulped. "Chief, don't you realize that your condition with the bear is same with the heathens and you?" The Alpha wolf frowned, trying to understand what was Rika trying to tell. "Don't you get it, Chief?" Rika asked once more."What the bear's seen, was the cataclysm that had been seen by the great shaman." He explained.  
    What makes you so sure about it?" Again, The Alpha Wolf asked back, still doubting it. His hatred towards the bears had forbid him to believe. Rika took a deep breath. "Chief, i know what the bears had done to you." Rika held his chief's shoulder. "But it doesn't mean that all of the bears are bad, no. Do you think, why the bear comes to our territory in the first place? Do you think, why did he ask you to talk privately?"  
    The Alpha Wolf fell silence. He didn't know the answer. "To warn us about the cataclysm he'd seen." Rika answered his own question. "He asked you to talk privately because he was afraid if he directly warn all the wolves; shouting what he'd seen, we wouldn't believe him, think that he's a treason for us, and making chaos. But it's a different story if you are the one who tell us. It's a proof that he's doing a good thing."'  
    The Alpha wolf nodded several times.  _It's sounds logical._ He thought. "But still, we already knew about the cataclysm. Why would we listen to him for more?"  
    "Maybe he didn't know that we know about it or no. Or maybe, there's something else. Maybe there's another important thing he wants to tell us." Answered Rika. The Alpha Wolf fell silence for more, thinking. He's considering about it. Finally, he decide and asked Rika to return to talk with the bear once more. "Sorry about that." Said The Alpha Wolf to the bear. "So... What did you want to say?"  
    For a while, Ursa didn't reply. "Actually, i no longer have passion to talk with you." He replied. "But however, since it's gravely important, i must continue." He stopped for a while. "I don't know why does the mothernature chooses your kin, but your kin is the only kin who survives."   
    Both Rika and The Alpha Wolf gawked. It's a weird thing yet made them proud. "That's right, wolves. In my dream, i was standing in the middle of pandemonium and disintegration, watching the corpse of my kin and the other kin. But, there are three kin that i can't found; the sheeps's, the outback's, and yours. I wasn't surprised when i found no corpse of the outback, They doesn't live in the taiga, they lie in the lower ground, different land even. They lives in the outback island. Nor do i surprised when i found no corpse of the sheeps. They just left this Taiga. But i was surprised when i found no corpse of your kin. Which means, you're already left when the cataclysm happens. If we don't left before the cataclysm happens, we shall perish." He explained. Suddenly, Ursa kneeled down and held The Alpha Wolf's paw. "Now, i ask you to be my savior, our savior, wolf." Asked Ursa as the rest of the bear revealed themselves and kneeled down like their chief. Some of them were hiding behind the trees, some were hiding inside bushes, and some were hiding under the pile of leaves. They were hiding because they were afraid that the wolves would thought they would ambush them, and failed to persuade them. Both Rika and The Alpha wolf knew that Ursa wasn't alone. They could smell the scent of the hiding bears. The Alpha Wolf thought they would be ambushed. But he didn't expect it will turned out like this; asked to be a savior.   
    "We don't want to extinct." said a bear with a sad tone. "Save us wolf!" Said another bear followed by some of the bear asking the same thing. The Alpha Wolf observed the bears and realize, this is not about a small, simple thing. This is about saving the whole race. He heard Rika called him. Then, The Alpha Wolf turned his face towards Rika and nodded. "I know," He said. The Alpha Wolf  took a deep breath and ordered the bears to stand with a loud voice. "We shared the same land. We shared the same fate. Now we shall share a same land once again. We shall find land, and home anew for us. Only if you help me. Help me, and i shall help you. Protect me, and i shall protect you."  
    The bears were touched. Some even began to shed their tears. The Alpha Wolf ordered the bears to stand once again as the bears follow his order. Then, The Alpha Wolf ordered the bears to hold his paw and follow what The Alpha Wolf going to say. It's one of the wolves's tradition. When an alpha wolf become a chief of the pack, the rest of the wolves had to state the unbreakable vow. Their vow to be loyal to the new alpha wolf, the new chief. It named 'unbreakable' means shall not be broken, not cannot be broken. After they finished,  The Alpha Wolf ordered some of the bears return their home and packed their belongings. If they finished, they must go to the wolves's territorial and help them for the exodus. While the rest of the bears were ordered to straightly go to the wolves's territory, because The Alpha Wolf needed their strength to help them for the exodus.  
    Once The Alpha Wolf, Rika and the bears arrived at the wolves's territory, The Alpha wolf told the rest of the pack not to worry about the bears, they are the part of the pack now. They shall help the wolves with their exodus and the wolves shall help them find a new home for them. Some of the wolves didn't like and didn't want to accept their chief's decision. The rest of the wolves accept it, though only a few. The heathens used this chance to find more followers and they managed to do it. And, their numbers were growing slowly. Za'nith had a great skill in stringing words and affecting the others. Despite the wolves's problem, The Alpha Wolf's hatred towards the bears began to fading as he worked with the bears. Since the wolves had allied with the bears, The Alpha Wolf no longer call his pack 'the wolf clan'. Instead, he called it 'the pack'.  
  
    It's been days since the pack formed. Yet, the number of the heathens still increased. However, there are still some of the wolves who still loyal to their chief. But still, this rebel had reached it's peak. The Alpha wolf were happily working with the bears. Working with them were truly refreshing. They were friendly, smiled a lot, and they worked without a pressure. When suddenly, Rika approached his chief in a big hurry. It's about something very urgent. Rika told his chief that Za'nith openly persuaded the other wolves of the pack to rebel towards him. The Alpha Wolf enraged. He couldn't let this thing keeps happening. This madness must be stop once and for all. He wrathfully trotted to the great den and entered the great hall. He found Za'nith openly persuaded the other wolves, just like Rika said. "Stop this madness at once!" Shouted The Alpha Wolf. Every wolf in the great hall including Za'nith himself stunned as they looked at The Alpha Wolf. The Alpha Wolf wrathfully approached Za'nith. "I'm warning you, Za'nith. Stop this treason at once!" He ordered. Za'nith chuckled. "Treason? What treason?" Za'nith asked back. "I'm not doing such thing. All i do is saving my kin."  
    "Saving them?! From what?" Asked The Alpha Wolf with high tone.  
    "From you." Answered Za'nith. "I'll stop if you stop your abomination."  
    The Alpha Wolf couldn't hold his wrath any longer. He snarled and quickly grasped Za'nith's throat, lifting him from the ground, and pushing him towards the wall as the rest of the wolves gasped. "I can kill you if i want." The Alpha Wolf threatened Za'nith as he strengthen his stranglehold. Za'nith coughed several times. "I-if you k-kill me," Said Za'nith hardly. "Y-you'll deny Luxio the first's o-order."  
    The Alpha Wolf loosen his stranglehold.  "But he didn't forbid us to fight, did he?" He asked. Za'nith's face gone pale. He thought The Alpha Wolf would stop when he said that. But he was wrong. Then, The Alpha Wolf slammed Za'nith's body to the ground hardly. He observed his surrounding and found a couple of his own beta wolves took a position to strike. "Oooh, so you're trying to strike your own chief, huh? Come on!!! I'll fight every single one of you!! I demand all of you who doesn't like me to go forth and fight me all together!" He taunted. Then, some of the wolves stood up, took position to strike, just like the previous wolves. The Alpha Wolf howled, then snarled towards his opponent as they snarled back. Ursa, who heard the noise came to the great hall and saw the incident from the start. He remembered his unbreakable vow towards The Alpha Wolf; he shall help him and he shall protect him. But when Ursa about to approach The Alpha Wolf and help him, Rika told him not to. Rika told Ursa that The Alpha wolf doesn't like to be disturbed when he fights, he could handle this all by himself. Also, he bragged that he'd seen The Alpha wolf encountered a worse fight. Didn't want to enlarged the problem, Ursa discouraged himself to help The Alpha Wolf in his fight, and watched him fighting instead.  
    One of the heathen pounce The Alpha Wolf. But The Alpha Wolf evaded and grasped the heathen's neck even before the heathen touched the ground, slammed him towards another heathen right before he struck The Alpha Wolf, and lose their consciousness. An another heathen scratched The Alpha Wolf's right arm and gave him quite a deep wound. But The Alpha Wolf doesn't seemed to feel the pain at all. He quickly glared at the heathen and grasped his muzzle as he hit another heathen's face with his elbow. Then, he kicked the heathen that he grasped's stomach hardly until it vomited. He observed the rest of his opponent. They were stunned, fear The Alpha Wolf. "Is that all you got?!" The Alpha Wolf taunted. The rest of the heathens offended. One of them gave a signal to struck The Alpha Wolf all together, and they did. A heathen bit The Alpha Wolf's left lower arm and pulled it down, teared The Alpha wolf's flesh and skin, followed by another heathen did the same thing to his right lower arm as they grasped The Alpha Wolf's back with their claw, and kneeled him. Then, a couple of heathens struck his back , scratched and bit  his body. At first, The Alpha Wolf could handle all the pain. When suddenly, he felt a bite at his throat and realized, if he kept this thing happens, he could die. A feral instinct to quickly kill, aim for the throat. The Alpha Wolf enraged for more. He gathered his strength and forced himself to stood up with full power. He released the bite in his right arm by slamming the heathen who was biting it. Then, he released the bite at his left arm by bashing the heathen's head to the wall. After he got both of his arm released, he held the jaw of the heathen who was biting his throat, and release his throat from the bite by stretching the jaw. The heathen struggled to release his jaw from The Alpha Wolf's hand, but he couldn't. The Alpha Wolf could stretch the jaw for more until it broken. But he afraid by doing so, he would kill him. So, he released his right hand from the jaw instead and bashed the heathen's head and slammed it to the ground until he flinched as he let the other heathen tearing his back's skin. After that, he grabbed one of the heathen who was biting his back's body and again, slammed it to the ground. He looked at his back. "You won't stop, will you?" He asked to the last heathen, the one who was biting his back. The heathen looked at The Alpha Wolf and realized, he would lose this fight no matter what. Didn't want to end up like the other heathen, he released his bite and walked two steps away from The Alpha Wolf slowly. "Good." Praised The Alpha Wolf. He stomped the last heathen's tail and the heathen was just whimpered.  
    The Alpha Wolf glared at the heathens. They are all beaten up. Then, he observed the rest of the wolves. They were all terrified, watched The Alpha Wolf with fear. The Alpha Wolf exhaled deeply. He was exhausted. He sat down and covered his face with his paw. This is not what he wanted. He didn't realize, his tear began to rolled down. He took a deep breath, quickly wiped his tear and began to spoke. "This is not what i wanted." He said with a sob "I'm just doing what my father told me to do, just like our precedent. He told me to be your leader. He told me to save all of you. I don't want to be a leader, i never wanted to, It's a big responsibility. I wish i could give this leader position to someone else. But i couldn't. He chose me to be a leader and i have to be a leader. " He stopped for a while. "Don't you remember your unbreakable vow you've stated to me?" He asked. "Every single one of you have sworn to take me as your leader and loyal to me, accept any of my decision whether you like it or no, cause' i know what's the best for me, for all of us. I might have made some mistakes. But however, nothing's perfect. I was only a wolf after all, just like every single one of you; i made mistakes." All of the wolf stunned hearing that. They were all bowed, didn't have the gut to looked at The Alpha Wolf. "Or have you forgotten your vow, o fellow wolf?" He asked. "What is my mistake, made you forgotten your vow, and turn your fangs and claws against me?"  
    None of the wolf answered. They were all fell silence. The Alpha Wolf shook his head and left the great den without saying anything. He felt very disappointed at his own kin. That night, he didn't slept in his den. He slept at the bear's camp.  
  
    The next morning, the Alpha wolf couldn't be found anywhere. He's missing. The bears were panicked, but Ursa managed to control the situation, while Rika looked for his chief. Because of the yesterday's incident, the Alpha wolf's loyal followers began to having prejudice against the Heathens. They thought the Alpha wolf had been secretly killed by the Heathens. Nevertheless, there' nothing bad happen between them.  
    Rika smelled the Alpha wolf's belonging's and remembered his scent. Then he quickly track the Alpha wolf down like tracking a lost sheep. Distance after distance had been trotted by Rika. He went far to the north, and finally he found him. The Alpha wolf was sitting right beside a cliff, watching the sea from the plateau. He smelled Rika's scent. "beautiful, isn't it?" he asked. Rika slowly approached, and sat beside him. He carefully looked at the Alpha wolf's face. The Alpha wolf was bitterly smiled as he watched the scenery. "Well, you know..." The Alpha wolf fell silence. He tried to say something, but he never finish it. He let those words hanged and wait to be finished. They sat, watched the scenery and listen to the sound of the waves in silence. None of them speak. Rika watched his chief's face and realized, the strong and tough wolf he admired is now broken and fragile. He was afraid that he couldn't fix him. The Alpha wolf was too broken to fix. Then he turned his head away. He couldn't watched him for more. The Alpha wolf broke the silence and he finally finished his words. "You know, I've failed."  
    Rika turned his head towards the Alpha wolf in a surprise. he couldn't believe the Alpha wolf would say such thing. At first, Rika didn't respond yet. He's looking for the right words and tactic to return The Alpha Wolf's confidence. "Well then, that's good." He replied as he turned his head away.  
    Just like Rika, The Alpha wolf turned his head towards Rika in a surprise. He couldn't believe Rika would say such thing. He frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked. He felt more pessimistic.  
    Rika smiled. "It means you need one step left before success." He answered. "Do you think a leader can be a great leader without a failure?" No, they encountered a failure after a failure. They fall after fall, but did they stop? No they didn't." He stopped for a while. "I've seen a bird, an owlet to be precise. It learned to fly, but then, I found birds don't just fly, they're falling down and then get up." He stopped again and then continue, "Don't give up, chief. Those who loyal to you rely on you. The bears rely on you. I rely on you, chief. We all rely on you."  
    They fell silence. The Alpha wolf's thinking about Rika's words.  _However, he's right,_ he thought. "Thank you" said The Alpha wolf as he pat Rika's shoulder and stood  up with him. The Alpha wolf stretched, turned towards Rika and hold both of his shoulder. "Can I always rely on you, Rika?" asked The Alpha Wolf. "You can always rely on me, chief." Answered Rika with Passion. And then The Alpha wolf hugged him and thanked him again as Rika pat The Alpha Wolf's back.    
      
    They trotted back to the pack's territorial when suddenly, they felt a tremor. Both of them were stunned. When the tremor stop, The Alpha Wolf ordered Rika to warn the whole pack and take the harvested lumber to the Outback island while he go to the east, look at the volcano Ursa had mentioned, and see how grave the situation is.  
    The Alpha Wolf saw the volcano erupted dark clouds and ashes, yet no sign of further danger. But still, this thing had to be handled as soon as possible. After he saw a very small part of a hell-to-be, he returned to his territory. He found his pack was doing what he told them to do. Suddenly, a few wolves of the heathen approached him, asking to be forgiven and asked to rejoin the pack. The Alpha Wolf forgave them and told them to immediately help the rest of the pack. He looked at the great den and found some of the heathen including Za'nith himself still staying in their den. He quickly asked them to rejoin the pack for the last time, still trying to convinced them. But they still refused and planning to stay, no matter what. The Alpha Wolf exasperatedly left them and chose to ignore them. He didn't want to thinking about them. He rushed to the totems of the ancestors, pull it out of the ground, and took all seven of it all by himself. He rushed to his pack and put it inside the caravan. The wolves had caravan. They used it if they had too much resources and trade it with the outback. Suddenly, Ursa approached him and asked how grave the situation is. Then, he explained it.  
    After quite a while, they arrived at the Outback island they straightly went to the port as Rika looked for the kangaroo he bought ship from. He found the kangaroo in the harbor. "Woah, you wolves actually did what i told." Said the kangaroo. Both Rika and The Alpha Wolf frowned. "But well, deal is a deal. There you go, mate." Said the kangaroo as he pointed at the ship "But i don't recommend you to go now, mate. A tremor just happened. We're afraid there'll be an another tremor anytime soon." He stopped for a while. "Leave the lumber here." He added. After the pack left the caravan, they aboard the ship. The outback crew of the pack's ship were preparing their sail when a bear-like mammal came and asked to aboard the ship. He had a black and white fur, wore a straw hat and a weird cloth. Weird because it's not obvious either around the taiga or the Outback island. Seems that he's a traveler. He held a staff in his left paw and brought a lot of stuffs and a huge barrel of... something. Perhaps ale.  
    "Sorry mate, ship's full." Said a koala to the traveler. "Yeah mate, better ask to The Alpha Wolf if you insist. He's in charge here." Added a kangaroo.   
    The traveler aboard the ship and looked for The Alpha Wolf that had been mentioned. Ursa saw the traveler and asked him to leave. But the traveler refused and insist to see The Alpha Wolf. They almost had a fight if Rika and The Alpha Wolf hadn't came and settle the problem. The Alpha Wolf asked the traveler about his existence in the ship.  
    "I'm a traveling merchant from the east. Name's Chen. Chen Zhao Yun. And i'm a panda." The traveler introduced himself. "I was stuck in this Outback island for quite a time, my friend. And i wish to continue my travel as soon as possible. This ship is the last ship in this island, because the other ship haven't arrive for some reason. There's a few fisher's ship, but they don't transport people. So i wish you would help me by taking me to the west, if you're going to the west. But if you don't, i don't mind. I'll go wherever your destination is." Chen explained with a weird (weird because it's not obvious around here) accent.  
    The Alpha Wolf fell silence. He's thinking about this 'West'. "Why d'you want to go to the west?" He asked.  
    "I've heard about a land." Answered Chen. "A big land in the west. Where all the mammal can stay in peace and harmony. Some called it 'Zoohaven.' Because it's like a sanctuary for any kind of mammal. I said mammal because they don't accept birds and reptiles in their land for unknown reason."  
    "Sounds like a good land to visit. Also a good home." Said The Alpha Wolf. Then, he ordered Rika to find an empty space for the panda. "Okay, panda. If there's a room for you, what do you want to give for me as the cost of the room?" Asked The Alpha Wolf.  
    Chen thought for a while. Then, he offered his full barrel of ale, but The Alpha Wolf rejected it. Then, he reached out his pocket and took a pouch sized as his fist, and gave it to The Alpha Wolf. The Alpha Wolf opened the pouch and saw the inside. He saw a chunk of shiny jade green gem. "It called jade, my friend." Said Chen. "Fine gem from my homeland. Precious and often used fur necklace and other decorative."  
    The Alpha Wolf watched the beauty of the jade for a while. Then, he put it inside his pocket as he said that he agreed with Chen.  
    Suddenly, they felt another tremor yet shorter than the previous one. An outback crew approached The Alpha Wolf and suggest to delay the sail because of the condition. But The Alpha Wolf refused and said that the whole pack has to go right now. The outback crew couldn't do anything. So he just follow The Alpha Wolf's order. After they finished they preparation, they sailed to the sea.  
  
    Just like the outback had feared, more tremor happened. Bigger, longer, and even worse. The volcano finally erupted more dark clouds and covered the volcano. The ashes and burning rocks flew all over the place and lava flowed from the neck of the volcano. The pack might survived the volcano eruption, but the cataclysm still chasing after them. The earthquake shattered the ground, creating an enormous wave and crashed the ship.


End file.
